Star Wars: Remnant's Rogue Sith
by superspider659
Summary: 10 years ago, Phoenix Maximus was taken by Darth Vader to the Galactic Empire so that he and Darth Sidious would train him in the ways of the Dark Side. Afterwards, Phoenix managed to redirect his Hate towards only those who mean harm to the innocent, now he finally has a chance to leave the Empire. But what happens when a strange giant golden man tells him he's needed elsewhere?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy, Y'all! Welcome to my new Star Wars story! No details for now, so let's just get it on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for the last time**

* * *

Character Bio:

Name: Phoenix Maximus

Height: Same as Adam Taurus

Muscle build: Same as Lie Ren

Age: 20 years old

Hair Color: Raven Black

Hair Length: Almost to his shoulders; with the curtain hairstyle

Eye Color: Acidic Green; Sulfuric Yellow with bloodshot rings surrounding them (When Angry)

Species: Human

Title: Sith Apprentice

Nicknames: Mr. Perfect Hair; Pretty Boy; Handsome

Voiced by: Johnny Yong-Bosch (I think he'd be perfect for this role)

Likes: Girls (In a non-perverted way), using his abilities to help people rather than use them to destroy

Dislikes: Pretty much everything that's evil

Strong Dislikes: Darth Vader, Darth Sidious

Attire: Knee-Length Red and Black jacket with a split in the middle designed for combat (Think of Lie Ren's new padded arm sleeve thingy that goes with his new outfit in volume 7, only instead of a sleeve, it's an entire jacket, and the magenta colored parts are blood red, along with a small vampire style collar), Black combat jeans (Think of Jaune's new pants, only black) black leather padded boots (Think of Ezio's boots when he had the Armor of Altair) and a belt similar to Ahsoka Tano's (Minus the loincloth part of it) so he can holster his Lightsabers.

Abilities: Mastered all 7 forms of Lightsaber combat; can use Force Stasis; Force Choke; Force Repulse; Jedi Mind Trick; Force Cloak; Force Teleport; and Tutaminis. He can even use Red Force Lightning. He's also excellent at fixing things, and he's actually the Empire's best pilot.

Weapons: 2 black and silver Lightsabers (Think Starkiller's Lightsabers in The Force Unleashed II), and he prefers to hold them both in a Reverse Shien Grip. Strange enough, the red crystals that power his blades aren't synthetic… They're real. Real red Kyber crystals.

Backstory: When he was 10 years old, Phoenix Maximus was found by Darth Vader on the Planet Coruscant, and Vader couldn't believe how strong Phoenix was in the Force. For all Vader knew, Phoenix could have been more powerful than his first Apprentice, Starkiller. So without further ado, He took Young Phoenix back to his personal Starship, The _Executor_. And for the last 10 years, he _and_ Darth Sidious brutally trained Phoenix in the ways of the Dark Side, they even taught Phoenix how to fight without his Lightsabers. Phoenix was without a doubt the most gifted and powerful Force-Sensitive/User they have ever encountered. But unfortunately their training only resulting in Phoenix growing a sheer Hatred towards them. Truth is he never wanted to use his powers to serve the Empire, he wanted to use his powers to help and protect the innocent, just like his parents, who just so happened to be Jedi Knights. His Father, Markos, was the strong one, and his Mother Mirienna, was the smart one. Together they were an unstoppable team, traveling everywhere the Galaxy needed them. Unfortunately Darth Vader had finally tracked them down, and killed them right on the spot. When Phoenix learned of this, his rage and hate knew no limit, as he literally destroyed his bed chambers and 6 hallways with the Force. But little does he know that very soon, he (Along with the guidance of a certain giant golden man) will escape the Galactic Empire, and find his true place in the universe, and fulfill his Destiny… But in a different Galaxy to boot.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, gang! Hope you all liked my Character Bio for my oc Sith Apprentice. And do you think I should pair him with somebody? If so, who will it be? Ruby, Yang, Blake, or Weiss? Please leave your suggestions or votes in the comment section below. And remember, Stay Cool, Stay Beautiful, and… May the Force be with you. **


	2. Good News and Bad News

**A/N: **Hey Hey!, everybody! So listen, I got Good News and Bad News. The Good News is, I got a new laptop for Christmas!... The Bad News is, I can't right anymore of my new stories on the old crappy laptop anymore. But don't worry, this doesn't mean I've given up on you guys, I mean, look at it this way, now that I have a new laptop, I got my old account name back! So I can get back to all my old stories! WWWHHOOOOOO! So yeah, now that that's back, maybe I can get back to my Spider-Man/Teen Titans story. So yeah, DevilHunter201Sparda is back! So you all soon!


End file.
